The Cliffs of Illusion
The Cliffs of Illusion is an Island-themed level in Kid Chameleon. It is maybe the first round designed exclusively for the exploitation of the EyeClops helmet. Walkthrough This large, twisty, yet completely linear level is more than likely going to cost you some lives. It is designed so that, for the most part, the use of EyeClops is mandatory, and, coincidentally enough, the EyeClops helmet is scarcely to be found. The first EyeClops helmet can be found in the last prize block you pass at the beginning of the level. Go left past the Robot to find another helmet in the last prize block before the first drop. Don’t get too comfortable, because from here on out the helmets are far and few between. After the drop, beware of the two drill blocks (fig. 1)and go right, blasting your EyeClops beam to reveal a rock block barrier. Beyond that barrier is a UFO and two Robots. Keep going and if you can manage to not lose your helmet, you’ll find an open space with a four-way shooter block in midair (2). Drop and continue leftwards through to the area with spikes on the floor and rock blocks on the ceiling. Wait for a moving platform that will allow you to cross. At the other side is a prize block with another EyeClops helmet (3). This is the last helmet for quite a while, and you absolutely need him for the rest of the level. Drop down and shoot your beam to reveal an arch over the spiky floor. If you time it right, you can trap the UFO underneath the arch. You have to move quickly as you hop across the arch. Ignore the two prize blocks with diamonds, and immediately shoot your beam when you reach the other side to reveal a wall which will block the robot’s laser from costing you a hit point. (You need to keep your helmet!) In this chamber, the second and penultimate P-blocks contain clocks. You are most likely to need them, since the record time for this level is set only four seconds under 3 minutes. There are several hidden walls to the right of that wall, and if you go slowly, you can use them to your advantage to block and even kill the two robots. At the end of this is another room with a spike floor, a hidden arch, and a UFO. Again, try to trap the UFO and move quickly! It is imperative that you have your EyeClops helmet when you reach the drop to the next bit. After the drop (4), go left and shoot your beam. There is a Robot ahead and you’ll want to make sure the hidden wall is up when you get close. As you shoot the beam you’ll also notice an ice block staircase to take you over another long stretch of spikes. Continue up the stairs, revealing more stairs as you climb. When you get to the top, jump left as far as possible. Watch out for two more Bipods. You’ll come to another and (thankfully) the final drop down. A Bipod will be waiting for you (5). Stay where you are and duck as it approaches and shoots its laser at you. When it’s close enough, jump up and kill it. Continue rightward all the way to the flag. There are a few Robots in your way, but they are easy to avoid by jumping up onto the platforms. Secrets * At the spot shown in figure (2), shoot your beam to reveal more hidden blocks that allow you to reach the P-block on the ceiling. It contains Micromax, which is mostly useless. * Right down and left from spot (2), in the pit with spikes on the floor, a crossing platform and rock blocks on the ceiling: Those rock blocks are disguised prize blocks: hit them, and they'll turn into P-blocks. Most of them contain diamonds, but to be precise, starting from the right, the fourth one contains an ankh, the ninth contains 10 diamonds, the fourteenth keeps a Micromax helmet, and the nineteenth is a coin. * Once in spot (5), if you managed to keep your EyeClops by the time you reach here, congratulations. Use him to flash up a hidden Micromax prize block near by if you want to replenish your hit points. It will also be useful next level, in Lion's Den. Category:Levels Category:Stage 3 Category:Island levels